


Anniversaries Aren't Important

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Domestic Disputes, Explicit Language, F/M, POV Second Person, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You never cared about special occasions before Hongbin, really.





	Anniversaries Aren't Important

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 5, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An Anon requested Hongbin hitting the reader out of anger with a happy ending. That was a tall order, and I somehow actually managed it. But I can’t say my personal feelings on the subject didn’t leak through, so let this fic stand as my opinion on the matter (though it’s not as fleshed out as it would be were I to discuss my opinion on it one on one). I had to give them a strong and balanced relationship to make it work out with a happy ending. Writing the progression of the argument was rather interesting. Arguments are so illogical in their flows and bounce off the walls and go weird places. I tried to keep this one pretty tamed though. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

A snapping pop resounded through the air. Your cheek burned and throbbed as tears stung your eyes from the shock of it. The moment you recovered, you lashed out and punched Hongbin on his pretty little face. He reeled back, hands flying up to his cheek.

“ _Ever_ hit me again and I’m walking out the door and _never_ coming back,” you spat at Hongbin. He stared at you with large eyes, completely caught off guard by your retaliation.

“Then don’t make me choose,” Hongbin spat back, finally recovering. You clenched your fist tighter, ignoring the way it throbbed painfully.

“Is it really much of a choice? You shouldn’t be pushing me away for a _concert_. It’s our _anniversary_ ,” you hissed.

“And that’s why I want to go _together_ ,” Hongbin insisted.

“Park Hyo Shin is great, but I don’t want to spend our anniversary watching you fanboy over a person who’s not me!” Hongbin stepped back, expression hurt and guilty. “When you do _anything_ related to Park Hyo Shin you don’t see _anything_ else. Our anniversary should be about _us_.”

“You _know_ how important he is to me. I just want to share that with you,” Hongbin tried to defend himself. But you were having none of it. You were about ready to lash out again, but thought better of it. You sighed and turned away.

“You already bought the tickets, so just find someone else to go with you,” you sighed bitterly as you started towards the bedroom. You wanted to be alone, the whole argument draining in a way that you didn’t need at the moment. Your cheek still stung and your emotions were deeply hurt.

“But our anniver—“

“We’ll just celebrate it another day, or maybe not at all. It’s not really that important in the grand scheme of things,” you spat over your shoulder before he could finish. You gripped the door to the bedroom and were about to close it when he spoke again.

“What do you want me to do? Say I won’t go to the concert? You’re making me choose,” Hongbin hissed.

“Go to your _fucking_ concert. I don’t care. _You’re_ the hopeless romantic. _You’re_ the one that sends cheesy selcas with romantic texts and flowers. _You’re_ the one who gets so excited about birthdays and anniversaries you shake and plan for _weeks._ I _never_ needed _any_ of that before I met you. So go to your _damn_ concert because it’ll make you happy. I’ll just go back to treating those days as nothing special,” you almost yelled, staring him straight in the eye. He shrank back as you’d listed everything off, grimacing with each new verbal blow. Once you were finished, he surged forward, crossing the apartment to you.

“You’re trying to guilt me into choosing,” he bit out. You slammed the door in his face, turning around and pressing all your weight to it so he couldn’t open it easily. “Don’t pretend you don’t care when you obviously do,” he yelled, hitting the door. You shook your head and sighed, bringing your hands up to cover your face. He didn’t understand and he _always_ got violent when things came to Park Hyo Shin. You were grateful for the protection the door provided.

“What choice is there to make? You’ve already bought the tickets and you’ll just sulk about for _days_ if you don’t go. It’s not my decision where you go, and it’s not like you’re some teenager asking his mother to go to the concert. You _don’t_ need my permission,” you explained, your energy draining.

“Then why are you so angry?” Hongbin asked, the anger in his own voice cooling significantly as well.

“Because I’m jealous,” you mumbled.

“Of Park Hyo Shin?”

“The last event you got to go to where he was actually present, you couldn’t stop talking about it for three days. If it’s a concert, it’ll be a week.”

“I’m _not_ that bad,” Hongbin defended.

“You’ll be moaning his name in bed,” you teased, a small grin spreading across your lips.

“Yah!!” Hongbin screamed hitting the door. You laughed, expecting that reaction.

“Aaah~ H-hyo Shin-hyung,” you moaned, imitating the tone he’d always use to call your name during sex.

“Yah!! That’s _not_ funny!” Hongbin cried, pounding on the door again before rattling it by the knob. You burst into laughter, the strength draining from your knees. Sinking down to the ground, you tried to real in your laughter, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. You knew he was playing into the joke because he would have actually attempted to open the door otherwise. The fact that you’d been able to cut the tension somewhat was comforting, but that didn’t take away the hurt you were feeling.

“Let’s just not do anything,” you finally said after several long moments, reaching up to wipe the tears away from your eyes. “Really, I never used to think about things like anniversaries before.”

“Then why is your voice trembling?” he asked, attempting to open the door and hitting your back. You crawled forward enough for him to open the door enough to slip in. He knelt down beside you and pushed your hair out of your face. “Aaaghhh, you’re crying. Don’t cry.” His face wrinkled up in displeasure and he looked away for a moment before taking your chin. He reached out and wiped a tear away before sighing. “I won’t go to the concert.”

“You’re _going_ to the concert,” you asserted, brows knitting together in annoyance. “You already bought the tickets, and they were the most expensive ones. I’m not going to let you waste them.”

“I don’t want to go without you,” Hongbin insisted.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’d rather go with you,” Hongbin sighed.

“Call Ravi up, I’m sure you can twist his arm into going with you.”

“But you’re going to get upset if I go.”

“I won’t be upset. You love Park Hyo Shin. I don’t want to stop you from seeing him.”

“But I love you too.” The way he phrased that stung and you couldn’t help the biting words that left your mouth next.

“You _hit me_ when I put a cuss word in front of his name.” Hongbin grimaced, flinching back at the verbal blow.

“I’m sorry. I let my anger overcome me,” he apologized. You shook your head and pushed him away.

“As if that makes things any better. That’s not something you can just apologize about,” you bit out. You looked away from him, training your gaze on the ground. “You can’t take back physical blows. You can’t pretend you didn’t mean them.”

“You hit me back.”

“To _defend_ myself. I’m _not_ going to just sit back and let you hit me.” You sighed in frustration and stood up. You didn’t want to look at him anymore. Crossing the room to the bed, you sighed again. “Just go to the concert. Let’s ignore our anniversary. I’m tired of fighting over this. It’s just simpler to do it this way.”

“But you’re still upset,” Hongbin protested, standing up but not moving from his spot.

“That’s a nonissue. I don’t have to worry about doing anything fancy for our anniversary anymore. You know I’m lazy at heart,” you sighed, sitting down on the bed and rubbing your eyes and temples. Hongbin could get inordinately cheesy when he got excited and it could be quite taxing if you weren’t properly prepared.

“We should do _something_ ,” Hongbin insisted, moving from his spot and kneeling down in front of your knees. He brushed your cheek and stared up at you with puppy dog eyes, a slight pout on his lips. He leaned up and you pulled back. He leaned back, suddenly very nervous looking after being rejected like that. “The night before… Let’s eat out… or something. Something romantic.”

“Are you going to send me a picture of you with flowers again?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Not particularly.” A small smile tugged on your lips.

“Can I show up at your job with flowers?”

“You’ll actually take off work?”

“I’m off that day,” Hongbin grinned, his eyes turning into crescents.

“You won’t let me get out of it, huh?” you laughed. “Bring on the cheese. I’ll start preparing now.” Hongbin leaned up again, catching your lips this time.


End file.
